Le monstre du Canyon
by Olivia B Smith
Summary: Spoiler Le destin perdu! Le professeur Layton, abattu après la 2e perte de Claire, se change les idées en menant une nouvelle enquête. Seulement, cette enquête le ménera à sa "chute".
1. Introduction

Ce lieu est splendide, je m'en rends enfin compte. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'esprit à le voir, je n'avais pas l'esprit de suivre cette enquête non plus, une enquête si effrayante, au bord du grand canyon, plus beau que jamais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y renoncer, retourner dans notre appartement Londonien, siroter un thé, avec une bonne revue d'archéologie. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre les enfants en danger, Luke aurait pu être à ma place, il a failli y être, mais heureusement il est là, il me voit et il va bien ! Le soleil se couche, les pierres sont rougeoyantes, c'est si beau.

Mais, je tombe.


	2. Chapter 1: Un Nouveau Voyage

Chapitre 1 : Un Nouveau Voyage

3 jours plus tôt, 18 janvier 1968 :

« Cher journal,

Les matins à Londres sont glacials, presque autant que les nuits. Je me suis encore surpris à rêver de Claire. Elle vient vers moi, dans une lumière aveuglante, habillée d'une splendide robe blanche, elle s'approche de moi et me chuchote « à bientôt ». Deux mots innocents, mais plein de sens, qui m'effrayent et me chagrinent autant qu'ils me sont agréables Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est partie, son image me hante encore. Il y a dix ans, je ne pensais pas y survivre. Aujourd'hui vivre avec m'est trop difficile. Luke et Flora sont inquiets, je le vois, d'autant plus que je loge Clive en attendant son procès. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Malgré tout, ils semblent avoir accepté Clive et ce dernier s'ouvre enfin à nous. L'ambiance n'est pas à la fête mais je veux croire que des jours meilleurs nous attendent. »

Luke entra alors dans mon bureau :

Luke : « Professeur, vous connaissez un certain James Curse ? »

Je me retournai vers lui.

Moi : « Je ne crois pas, pourquoi cette question ? »

Luke : « C'est un courrier de sa part. »

Il me tendit l'enveloppe et je la saisis, l'ouvrit et la lit, à voix basse :

« Professeur,

Je me nomme James Curse. J'ai entendu parler de vous dans mon journal national, en effet je vis en Amérique, à quelques mètres seulement du célèbre grand canyon. Il se trouve que ma famille et moi sommes effrayés. Un monstre rode, il nous surveille nous épie, mon frère cadet a déjà subi sa colère.

Nous n'en pouvons plus, cela à trop duré. Ma femme et moi espérons votre visite à l'adresse si dessous. »

Luke me regarda alors avec ses yeux pleins de curiosité, il ouvrit la bouche mais une voix se fit entendre avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Flora : « Allons-y professeur ! »

Moi : « Flora ? »

Flora : « Cela vous changera de l'air de votre bureau ! »

Luke : « Elle a raison, depuis une semaine vous êtes enfermé ! Je pense que nous devrions y aller et prêter main forte ! »

Je ne répondis pas, me retournant vers mon bureau. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à « prêter main forte » mais les enfants me regardaient toujours en l'attente d'une réponse et je savais bien qu'ils ne voulaient que me remonter le moral avec une autre enquête.

Moi : « Bien, je suppose que cela ne nous fera pas de mal. L'air du grand canyon est sans doute plus chaud qu'ici. Nous prendrons le bateau. Prévenez Clive et préparé vos valises, nous partons demain. »

Les deux jeunes sourirent d'un air complice en courant trouver Clive. Je pris un temps, seul dans mon bureau, pour réfléchir à cette future enquête, puis je regardai la magnifique photo de Claire, posée sur mon bureau. Elle semblait or du temps. Claire avait toujours eu cet effet sur les gens. D'un regard de sa part je me sentais apaisé, en sécurité. J'attrapais la photo et sortit de la salle, il fallait aussi que je me prépare, nul ne savais combien de temps durerait ce voyage.


	3. Chapter 2: Amérique et Monstre

Chapitre 2 : Amérique et Monstre

20 janvier 1968 :

« Le jour se lève et nous pouvons enfin apercevoir la côte, le voyage fût court et très reposant. Flora est en train de chanter et Clive, à son habitude, fait la tête. Cela dit, ils semblent heureux, et moi aussi. Je ne rêve plus de Claire, alors j'arrive à penser à autre chose ! Vois-tu cher journal, je pense que cette fois, Flora avait raison ! Il est évident que l'air marin me fait le plus grand bien.»

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que l'on puisse descendre du navire. Clive eu ainsi le temps de se calmer et se mit à jouer avec Luke, afin de l'occuper.

Nous avons ensuite pris le train. Le voyage ne parut pas long, et pourtant, la nuit était tombée quand nous arrivâmes.

Le vent était gelé et le peu d'arbres morts. Une petite ferme obscure, dont une fenêtre seulement était éclairée, s'élevait face à nous. C'était la ferme des Curse, cette famille dont le nom à lui seul aurait pu nous effrayer. Nous toquâmes à la grande porte en bois. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années nous ouvrit.

James : « Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrait ! »

Il avait de fin cheveux brun et des yeux noirs, il semblait fatigué. Il nous fit entrer et nous présenta sa famille : Sa femme, Axelle, avait de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait soigneusement attachés en queue de cheval, et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle fixait le sol, comme si elle avait honte. Ils avaient deux enfants, des jumeaux aux cheveux de leur père et aux yeux de leur mère, se nommant Abby et Edwin. Apparemment, ils logeaient le frère cadet de James, nommé Cameron dont les jambes étaient paralysées. Elles étaient devenues si fine qu'il lui eut été impossible de tenir debout, même si il le pouvait ! Nous discutâmes, ce handicap semblait avoir été causé par le monstre.

Cameron : « Il y a trois mois de cela, je dormais dans l'aile opposée à celle-ci de la ferme. Soudain, un hurlement déchira la nuit. Ce cri aurait réveillé un mort tellement il était effrayant. En panique, je me levais pour sortir voir de quel animal il pouvait s'agir… qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en découvrant cette chose. Je ne vis que son énorme ombre d'abord, la nuit étais sombre et froide, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel. En revanche, la pleine lune était très visible. Je pris une fourche et voulut m'approcher du monstre. Je fis une centaine de mètre et je m'arrêtai : il avait disparu. Je baissai ma garde. Ce fut ma pire erreur. »

James : « Le lendemain je le trouvai par terre, il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. »

Moi : « Ca alors ! Et ce monstre, que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet ? »

Cameron : « Hélas rien. Je vous l'ai dit la nuit était sombre ! »

Axelle : « Il commence à se faire tard, je vais vous montrer vos chambres messieurs, mademoiselle, suivez moi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher, assis sur mon lit, de faire remarquer à Luke que « la nuit était sombre » mais que la lune était pleine.

J'observai l'image de Claire quand je me suis endormi.


	4. Chapter 3: Au Bord Du Canyon

Chapitre 3 : Au Bord Du Canyon

21 janvier 1968 :

« La nuit fut courte, cher journal. Courte et effrayante. Il n'est que 3h et Flora, qui avait sa propre chambre est venue nous rejoindre. Cameron ne nous a pas mentit, ces cris sont effrayants. Ils sont longs et stridents. J'ai invité les enfants à se préparer puisque je pense que nous allons commencer dès maintenant à chercher des indices. »

Quand nous fûmes tous prêts, nous sortîmes, à la recherche de l'origine des hurlements. Hélas, nous ne trouvâmes rien et nous décidâmes de rentrer déjeuner. Le soleil était levé et nous étions exténués, nous retournâmes dormir.

Le temps passa vite, il était déjà midi lorsque je me réveillai. Luke, Flora et Clive était déjà descendus. Je ne voulais pas bouger.

« Je viens de me lever, à nouveau, et cette fois j'ai peur. Les rêves sont revenus, exactement les mêmes. Seule une chose était différente et c'est la cause de ma frayeur. Claire s'approchait de moi comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, elle ne me chuchota pas un doux « à bientôt », elle me disait « quand la lune tombera, plus rien ne nous séparera ». Et elle est partie en riant, joyeusement. Mais, cher journal, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, j'ai peur que ce soit prémonitoire. C'est idiot de ma part, le célèbre professeur Layton devient fou ! Et pourtant ! Je voudrais retourner à Londres le plus vite possible, avant ce soir, si je le peux ! »

Je me décidai finalement à rejoindre les enfants et la famille Curse. Ces derniers m'accueillirent chaleureusement avec une de leurs spécialités culinaires. Ce fut un vrai régal. Quand le repas fut fini, j'eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec James au sujet du monstre. Lui-même avait des soupçons sur son propre frère, mais ne pouvait rien prouver. Il avait donc décidé de faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille. Je décidai de suivre cette piste et j'inspectais l'aile de la ferme où vivait Cameron ainsi que sa chambre en compagnie de Luke. Ce que nous trouvâmes nous fournit les réponses que nous cherchions.

Il était déjà l'heure du dîner quand nous eûmes finit. Je ne pus partir plus tôt, comme je l'espérais. Je réunis donc tous les habitants de la ferme dans le modeste salon, afin de parler de nos trouvailles.

Moi : « Sur le conseil de James Curse, j'ai décidé de fouiller la ferme. Cette histoire de monstre n'est évidemment qu'une invention ! Luke et moi avons trouvé une sorte de machine qui aurait parfaitement put être utilisée pour ressembler à un monstre, lorsque la nuit est sombre. Nous avons aussi trouvé un instrument de musique plus qu'étrange à l'intérieur du « monstre ». Celui-ci aurait servi à créer son cri. Ce robot a été trouvé dans l'aile où a vécu Cameron. Avec toutes les informations récoltées en ce lieu, j'en déduis que le coupable c'est... »

Luke : « Attendez professeur ! »

Moi : « Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ? »

Il répondit timidement :

Luke : « Est-ce que… enfin, je peux… »

Moi, en riant : « Si tu le souhaite ! »

Luke me sourit et continua.

Luke : « J'en déduis que le coupable c'est vous ! »

Son index était tendu en direction de Cameron. Les jumeaux Abby et Edwin furent très étonnés, alors que leurs parents restèrent de marbre.

Axelle : « Il semblerait que tu ne te sois pas trompé, James… »

Moi : « Et pourtant Madame, mon apprentis a omis certains détails : Ce robot est aussi bien commandé par les jambes que par les bras, et il faudrait avoir une certaine force pour pouvoir mouvoir le « monstre ». En vérité le coupable n'est autre que vous monsieur ! »

Je vis bien que James fut étonné quand je le pointais du doigt, mais il ne l'était pas autant que mes protégés, où que sa famille.

Moi : « Il semblerait que vous ayez eu certains différents avec votre cadet, des différents si violents que vous avez voulu vous débarrasser de lui, mais vous n'avez pas pu le tuer, alors vous vouliez le faire accuser de manière à ce qu'il aille en prison et ne soit plus sur vos bras. Vous aviez bien assez de vos enfants à vous occuper et, étant donné l'état de la ferme, vous manquez d'argent. Que de raisons de le vouloir loin de vous, n'est-ce pas James ? »

Abby : « papa… »

James : « Vous m'en voyez bien étonné, qui aurait cru qu'un tel cerveau ce cachait sous ce chapeau ! Mais il se trouve que je dois vous laisser, ce fut un plaisir ! »

Il s'enfuit en direction du robot, Luke et moi courrions après lui, laissant Clive et Flora derrière nous. James rentra vite dans son robot, actionnant accidentellement le cri du monstre. A l'entrée du bâtiment Luke et moi nous dépêchions de créer un pièges qui n'eut hélas aucun effet sur la machine qui poursuivait son chemin en direction du canyon, Nous lui courrions toujours après sans voir que nous étions désormais suivis. Le monstre s'arrêta soudain et fit demi-tour tentant de nous attraper avec les pinces servant de pattes avant, que nous esquivâmes de justesse quand de l'eau atterrit sur l'effroyable machine, provoquant de multiples court-circuits et le disfonctionnement de l'engin infernal d'où sortit vite James, qui se remit à courir alors que nous réalisions que l'eau venait de Axelle, dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes . Nous vîmes que nous allions perdre James, et le coursâmes à nouveau quand Clive qui avait fini par nous suivre se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa. Essoufflés, nous nous arrêtions enfin, sur les bords du grand canyon. Flora qui avait suivi Clive nous rejoins vite, suivie par Axelle.

Axelle, en larmes : « Comment… Pourquoi ? James ! Enfin ! Je ne comprends pas… »

James : « … Tout a été dit. J'en suis navré »

Flora : « C'est ça ! Vous serez bien plus « navré » en prison ! »

Moi : « Flora ! »

Je me rapprochais d'elle, pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse plus d'écart envers la pauvre Axelle qui ne pouvait croire à ce à quoi elle venait d'assister.

James : « Mais je te promets Axelle je n'irais pas en prison, il n'en est pas question, je dois m'occuper de toi et des enfants ! »

Dans un ultime élan, il échappa à Clive qui avait eu un moment de faiblesse, se jeta sur Luke qui le gênait dans sa fuite et le bouscula, en direction du vide alors dans l'unique espoir de sauver Luke je me jetais sur lui, le poussant vers la terre, me mettant à sa place et en danger. Et se fut la chute. Je vis James, qui s'était stopper, regarder vers moi, comme désolé, Axelle s'était cachée, Clive criait en se jetant au plus proche du vide qu'il le put pour me rattraper, Flora pleurait, Luke n'en était pas loin, il ne voulait pas que cela soit vrai.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Ce lieu est splendide, je m'en rends enfin compte. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'esprit à le voir, je n'avais pas l'esprit de suivre cette enquête non plus, une enquête si effrayante, au bord du grand canyon, plus beau que jamais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y renoncer, retourner dans notre appartement Londonien, siroter un thé, avec une bonne revue d'archéologie. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre les enfants en danger, Luke aurait pu être à ma place, il a failli y être, mais heureusement il est là, il me voit et il va bien ! Le soleil se couche, les pierres sont rougeoyantes, c'est si beau.

Encore quelques mètres et ça sera terminé. Le soleil se couche et je pense à Claire, ma belle Claire. « Quand la lune tombera, plus rien ne nous séparera », alors tu m'attends n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peur Claire… Et voilà le sol, je ferme les yeux, je sens une larme couler. Je la sens rouler le long de ma joue. Puis je sens une main, fraiche, douce, agréable, me caresser le visage. Alors j'ouvre les yeux :

Moi : « Claire, c'est toi ? »


End file.
